


A Time To Die

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [17]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Pluto doesn’t regret sacrificing herself to save the ones she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time To Die

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: First place winner of the "Of Death and Dying" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

I wish he wouldn't look at me like that.

I knew the consequences of using my powers to stop time. Queen Serenity told me long ago, when I was first assigned to my post as the guardian of time. The punishment for breaking the biggest taboo would be my death.

Yet I don't regret what I did. Back when Silver Millennium fell, I could do nothing but watch the devastation happen, forbidden from interfering in a battle I knew my fellow senshi were destined to lose. Though I understood the reasons behind the restrictions placed on my powers, I hated that I was unable to prevent the inevitable death and destruction from happening.

What was the point of having such powers, if I couldn't even use them to protect the people I cared about? I often pondered that question as I stood guard at the gates, helplessly watching time and time again as other horrific events occurred in the timeline.

I was proud of my duty as the time guardian, but I realize now that love is sometimes more important than duty. The king, the queen, and Small Lady… I loved them all, so I did what I had to do - not out of duty, but out of love. If my sacrifice can save them, then I will gladly pay the ultimate price for my sin.

So I wish the king wouldn't look at me like that. I'm not sad that I'm dying. This was the choice I made of my own free will, and I'm happy that I was able to help Sailor Moon and the others.


End file.
